Attack on Titan: Love challenge!
by XxTitanofFanficxX
Summary: This is about the boy trainees were talking about their crushes untill Connie comes up with an contest about trying to get their crushes to be their girlfriends. This is my first fanfic, I want to write more soon and continue this one so please give me some feed back!


Eren and the other boy trainees were in a room talking to each other until "Hey Eren" a voice called out it was Renier "Uh what is it Renier?" Eren asked, "Is it true that you and Mikasa are a thing" all the boys looked at Eren except for Jean" Uh a thing" Eren said confused "You know boyfriend and girlfriend" Renier said smiling.

Jean turned his head with a angered look, Eren blushed saying " Uhh no we're just friends" Bertholdt turned to Eren saying "Sorry, Renier likes to do these sort of things" Jean sighed in relief.

"Well sometimes I wish we were more than friends" Eren thought to himself , "Ok how how about the rest of you guys " Renier said turning to Armin,Jean,Connie and Bertholdt. "Connie" Renier said

"Do you have a crush on someone" "Well" Connie said until he was creep out when all the boys started to stare at him "So, who the hell is it Connie?" Jean yelled "Sasha" Connie said with a blush

"Really you like her, she eats way too much" Jean said laughing "SHUT UP, WILL YA" Connie yelled embarrassed "Sorry, calm down geez" Jean said laughing a little.

"So, you really like her?"Armin asked "Yeah I do" Connie said blushing again

"How about you Armin?" Eren asked "Uhh umm, I like Annie ….",He answered blushing,

all of them turned confused "Really?" Connie asked "yeah..." "Well funny,cause Berty also likes he-" "I DON'T" Bertholdt yelled blushing "Alright Geez calm down" Renier said

"Oh ok..." Armin says quietly.

"So Jean..." Connie said Jean sat still "Mikasa" he said "Her dark black hair is beautiful and don't ask me why" he added "Ok.." Armin says, Every one already knew that, Eren took it seriously he was angry that another boy liked Mikasa. "Sooo Renier" Connie said smiling "Uhh didn't think that we would make it this far but Christina" He said seriously, Every one looked at him "If they were a couple it would be weird, The height" Connie whispered to Jean

"You two are kinda alike, Your like every ones older brother Renier and Christina is like our younger sister who wants everyone sad" Armin said "But even if they were a couple Yrimir would be on you, She is pretty much like Christina's older sister She always there with Christina" Eren said, Renier sighed.

They all laughed until "LETS HAVE A CONTEST!" Connie suggested "About what?" Jean asked "Who ever gets their crushes as their girlfriend wins! But who ever doesn't has to do what ever the winner tells them to do" Connie said Mischievously, "It ends at next month" "Why Not" Renier says "Or are you all CHICKENS" they all look at Renier smiling saying "We're in".  
"Wait how about Eren and Bertholdt?" Armin asks "Maybe they can just find someone" Connie said

Renier then says

"So it's settled, the dating challenge BEGINS!"

Eren and the other boy trainees were in a room talking to each other until "Hey Eren" a voice called out it was Renier "Uh what is it Renier?" Eren asked, "Is it true that you and Mikasa are a thing" all the boys looked at Eren except for Jean" Uh a thing" Eren said confused "You know boyfriend and girlfriend" Renier said smiling.

Jean turned his head with a angered look, Eren blushed saying " Uhh no we're just friends" Bertholdt turned to Eren saying "Sorry, Renier likes to do these sort of things" Jean sighed in relief.

"Well sometimes I wish we were more than friends" Eren thought to himself , "Ok how how about the rest of you guys " Renier said turning to Armin,Jean,Connie and Bertholdt. "Connie" Renier said

"Do you have a crush on someone" "Well" Connie said until he was creep out when all the boys started to stare at him "So, who the hell is it Connie?" Jean yelled "Sasha" Connie said with a blush

"Really you like her, she eats way too much" Jean said laughing "SHUT UP, WILL YA" Connie yelled embarrassed "Sorry, calm down geez" Jean said laughing a little.

"So, you really like her?"Armin asked "Yeah I do" Connie said blushing again

"How about you Armin?" Eren asked "Uhh umm, I like Annie ….",He answered blushing,

all of them turned confused "Really?" Connie asked "yeah..." "Well funny,cause Berty also likes he-" "I DON'T" Bertholdt yelled blushing "Alright Geez calm down" Renier said

"Oh ok..." Armin says quietly.

"So Jean..." Connie said Jean sat still "Mikasa" he said "Her dark black hair is beautiful and don't ask me why" he added "Ok.." Armin says, Every one already knew that, Eren took it seriously he was angry that another boy liked Mikasa. "Sooo Renier" Connie said smiling "Uhh didn't think that we would make it this far but Christina" He said seriously, Every one looked at him "If they were a couple it would be weird, The height" Connie whispered to Jean

"You two are kinda alike, Your like every ones older brother Renier and Christina is like our younger sister who wants everyone happy" Armin said "But even if they were a couple Yrimir would be on you, She is pretty much like Christina's older sister She always there with Christina" Eren said, Renier sighed.

They all laughed until "LETS HAVE A CONTEST!" Connie suggested "About what?" Jean asked "Who ever gets their crushes as their girlfriend wins! But who ever doesn't has to do what ever the winner tells them to do" Connie said Mischievously, "It ends at next month" "Why Not" Renier says "Or are you all CHICKENS" they all look at Renier smiling saying "We're in".  
"Wait how about Eren and Bertholdt?" Armin asks "Maybe they can just find someone" Connie said

Renier then says

"So it's settled, the dating challenge BEGINS!"


End file.
